Dreams
by silent.imagination
Summary: Dreams can have a lot of meanings... Probably most pairings or individual characters. Rated M for a reason! Austria finds out that things might be more complicated than he thought...
1. Death, Rain, and Mud

_Death: The end of something Rain: Trying to overcome an emotion Mud: Something isn't clear_

It was raining. Pouring, heavy rain that beat down almost painfully on him. It was a thick, hazy mess and he couldn't see around him except for the brown rectangular shape in front. He looked down, realizing he was in a dry, black suit. A quiet whisper mixed with the wind and he realized with a start he was praying. He cautiously approached the box, his feet slipping in the mud.

His heart stopped. He tried to scream no, but nothing came out and he kneeled beside the coffin. He was too, too young, he couldn't be taken away, no, no, _no_…

The sun through the windows burnt his eyes as he shot up in bed. Spain felt something wet on his face and for a moment his mind filled with the image of Romano's coffin in the rain and he panicked. He wiped it away and was relieved that it was just tears.

The floorboards creaked when he got up out of bed slowly. Today was going to be the worst days of his life. Today was the day his Romano left him, for good, to be with his brother. He threw on some clothes and went to the garden in the back.

Romano was sitting on a bench, his things at his feet. "Oh, Romano," Spain said, grabbing him into a hug.

"Stupid bastard. Let me go. You knew I couldn't be under your roof forever."

"Oh, but Romano, I love you and I'll miss you so much! You'll visit, right?"

Romano rolled his eyes and hesitated. "If I ever have the time, idiot Spain," he finally huffed.

Spain smiled, looking into the round face that still had the glow of youth. The grin disappeared when his mind flashed to the image of Romano in his nightmare, with his eyes closed and…

He leaned in and kissed him. Nothing deep, barely pressing against his lips and pulling back as quickly as he had come. Romano was in shock, his green eyes widened in confusion. "Please be careful out there. Take it from someone who has been hurt and has hurt many people. Please, please, please…" Spain whispered before Romano's lips crashed into his.

~~~~~~~~~~ _So it's all about symbolism, people. Death means the end of something. Rain means trying to get over an emotional issue. Mud means something that isn't clear at that moment. The reason that this is rated M is that there might be a lot of smut in other chapters :DDDD Review, please! It keeps me going! Sorry this was so angsty... Spain was feeling confused and scared for Romano. And maybe a little like God was going to punish him for being such an ass to his other colonies? I apologize about the funeral thing lol I'm sure it would be a Catholic one, but I'm have no knowledge of Catholicism, but it was a dream and dreams a weird..._


	2. Ball, Telescope, and Diamond Jewelry

_Ball: Something concerning childhood Telescope: Uncertain changes Diamond Jewelry: A symbol of love_

Italy curled up behind the shed where it was quiet and he was well hidden. Germany had already jogged way ahead of him, insistent on training even though the war was over. For reasons he wasn't sure, Italy continued doing it with him. The shed was isolated into the woods and the only noise was the chirping of birds. It was warm and Italy had gotten up earlier than usual that morning…

Italy was in a never-ending field. He began walking, not sure where he was going. He felt something in his hand and pulled the object in front of his face. It was a small, blue telescope. He looked up and was shocked that there was suddenly a night sky filled with sparklingly diamonds strung in a web of gold chains.

Italy was entranced by it until he felt something hit his head. Rubbing the spot, he looked down and saw a rolling red rubber ball. Italy spun around, stunned. Walking a distance away from him was someone he had not expected to see. It was someone who had not appeared in his dreams for a long time. He was so clear, though, and Italy felt like someone ripped open an old wound.

"Holy Roman Empire!" he screamed, running down the field. No matter how fast he ran Holy Roman Empire got farther and farther away, never turning around. Italy slipped on the slick grass.

It took him a while before he propped himself up. Holy Roman Empire stopped, motionless, and Italy could hear his heart beating in his eardrums. He started to turn around and Italy's heart stopped. Staring back at him was Germany, his blue eyes blank.

Italy awoke with a start, too stunned to fully move. It was all clear. He finally realized all of it. Germany had been so weird after that waiter got mad on Valentine's Day and for a second his eyes had a weird glint. Austria and Hungary had suddenly appeared and pulled him aside, whispering frantically. Then Prussia was there and tried to calm down his brother who had suddenly got really angry. But then he turned around, looked at Italy, and left the restaurant. It was a while before Germany had answered his phone calls after that.

Italy got up and started running back to Germany's house. He couldn't remember the last time he had ran this hard not running away from something. He saw Germany walking towards him, obviously going to check behind the shed to find him. He halted, surprised to see Italy.

Italy stopped silently and reached up. He ran his fingers through Germany's hair, undoing it. Then he stepped back and gasped. "Avrei dovuto saperlo."

Germany looked _just _like the Holy Roman Empire. He _was_ the Holy Roman Empire. He hadn't died or disappeared like he thought. He was there, standing in front Italy. Austria, Hungary, and Prussia had hidden the secret from him. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter anymore.

Italy leaned up, forgetting the height difference. Germany smiled and met him halfway, bending down to kiss him. They finally broke apart. "So you finally got it?" Germany said gruffly, his stoic demeanor returning.

"Yep," Italy laughed, tackling Germany into the grass with surprising strength. He kissed him, slipping his tongue in and tangling his fingers in Germany's hair. "Promise you won't leave me again. Promise."

"I promise," Germany whispered, his hot breath on Italy's lips before they crashed together again. Italy rolled his hips, pressing their groins together. Germany moaned and grabbed him by the waist. In an awkward series of movements, they were both naked.

They were alone in the woods and for a second they looked into each other's eyes. Time stopped, rendering the woods silent and still. Then Italy began kissing Germany down his body, his fingers tracing over hard muscles. His lips ghosted over his abdomen and he stopped there, running his tongue over the skin slowly. Germany moaned at Italy taking his time and reached down, pulling that one hair. Italy whined and his light fingers clawed at Germany's skin in ecstasy.

He lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tip of his dick. Germany gasped at the feeling of the sudden heat as Italy took him in his mouth. He could feel himself over the edge and Italy gripped Germany's hips to keep him from thrusting forward too much.

Suddenly Italy stopped and Germany looked up in surprise. He crawled back up until his face was once again inches away from Germany's. "I want you to take me." Italy couldn't help but think the look of utter shock on his face was cute.

"But… Are you sure?" Germany had never done this before. He was outside and caught off guard. He wasn't even sure what to do.

"Oh, yes, I want to be with Germany!" Italy chirped, kissing him quickly before looking into his eyes again. Germany sighed.

"But won't it hurt without… without… anything."

Italy laughed and Germany flipped on top of him. "Don't worry about that!" He put his legs on Germany's shoulders.

Germany blushed, but slipped his fingers in anyway, one by one. Italy squirmed a little but for once in his life didn't whine. Once he was ready Germany slipped into him, moaning at the sudden tightness. He slowly went in and out of him until he bumped that spot.

It was that spot that made Italy cry out and arch his back. Germany pulled out and pushed back in over and over, hitting his prostate. Italy was dizzy and he shook with his orgasm, never noticing that Germany had been taking care of his neglected member. Not long after Germany leaned into Italy, coming inside him.

They laid in the grass for a time afterwards with Italy in Germany's arms. "Lo ti amo e sono felice ti ho ritrovato," Italy whispered, his cheeks mysteriously wet. Germany wiped away the tears in surprising gentleness.

"I know. I love you, too…"

~~~~~~ _Phew! I don't know if anyone wanted an update, but I've been so busy lately. I'm on break right now, though, so I thought it would be a good idea to continue. Obviously I'm a little rusty. It's not as epic as I planned. I wanted it to be hotter and more omg-this-makes-this-pairing-seem-like-the-perfect-love-story. Speaking of which, I just read Romeo and Juliet. Romeo got on my nerves. Sorry if I slaughtered the Italian. I used a translator. Hopefully it says, "I should have known." and "I love you and I'm glad I found you again." Awwwww. Anywho, I don't know who will be next. Finding the symbolism is a bitch. Please, please review (but don't tell me I suck). I can only take so much of that. Thank you for reading 3_


	3. Waves, Saturn, Hammock, and Falling

_Crashing Waves: Sexuality Saturn: Discipline and Constraint Hammock: Pushing People Away Falling- Lack of Control_

Japan couldn't help but think all of this was a bad idea. He wasn't the frivolous type to have a… a… _romance_. He was too old and bad things happened when two people got wrapped up in each other too much. Japan still felt horrible about ignoring Greece and he missed him greatly, but it was just for the best.

It still hurt more than he could've imagined when he saw him at the last meeting. Japan had looked cautiously towards Greece to find him staring at Japan, his lazy green eyes full of hesitation. Japan flashed him a regretful look. After America let the meeting out, Greece was the first to leave, getting up without saying a word.

Japan laid on the floor and a couple of cats curled up beside him. He closed his eyes and tried to remove the guilt and the emptiness, but it just didn't work. The sounds of waves made him open his eyes. He regretted it almost instantly as the Sun burnt his retinas. Nothing was clear, just the heat of the Sun and the sound of the waves.

He forced his eyes to focus, though, and was surprised to see that the light was not from the Sun, but the unmistakable yellow planet with huge rings. _Saturn?_... Japan was confused, but he was distracted by the sudden feeling of hands on his legs.

The hands slid up onto his bare thighs and the fingers followed all the way up to his… Japan jumped a little. Suddenly the body moved up and Japan put his arms around who he thought would be Greece. Their lips met and they started passionately making out, the person's bare legs rubbing against Japan's. That's when it hit him.

This was not the muscular, broad back of Greece or his tan skin. This person was slender and their hands were light. Their skin was pale and soft. Japan focused his eyes again. Staring down from on top of him was a pair of brown eyes and a round face, framed by long, dark hair. Staring down from on top of him was someone who had raised him, but Japan had hurt so many times. He reached to China's bare back and his fingers traced the long scar.

China grabbed his hand. Japan went on defensive, not sure if China was about to attack him. He didn't, but kissed him harder, throwing his hand down. China took Japan's length and slid his hand up it, making Japan claw at the sand. He moved down and kissed his stomach, making his way to… He moaned, his back arching as China took his cock in and out of his mouth. His tongue ran over the head and Japan almost screamed. He didn't want to continue this. He didn't want to do this to Greece. But he just couldn't stop and he let some more moans slip through his lips.

Suddenly the feeling was gone. There was lightness above him where Dream China had disappeared. There was a new feeling beneath him, though. There was netting holding him up and he was swinging slightly. Apparently he was in a hammock, something he had never been in awake. His confusion was short lived, because the netting disappeared, making Japan fall into darkness…

Japan awoke with a start, sitting up. The cats scattered and he buried his face in his hands. "Japan-san…"

He looked up quickly. Greece was in the doorway, a look of concern on his face. "I'm sorry, but I came up here to talk to you and you weren't answering, but I knew you were here. I thought there was something wrong so I let myself in where I heard you in here. I'm so sorry…" Greece said, whispering the last part quietly.

Japan looked at him for a long time, his face blank. Then he began to laugh. "Come here!" Greece kneeled beside him.

Japan rose up and kissed Greece lightly. "I've been so stupid. I was too scared to love you and ended up hurting the both of us. I thought that I was too old to love someone like this. Please forgive me."

"Of course I will. I love you, too. You're never too old to love, you know. Besides that, are you okay? It seemed like quite a dream you were having. Was it a nightmare?" Greece asked quietly, his fingers tracing Japan's jaw.

Japan tried to hide his smile. It was just a dream anyway. "Yes. A common, falling one…"

Greece rolled on top of him and chuckled. It hadn't sounded like a nightmare…

~~~~~~~_ Man, those kinds of dreams are UNCOMFORTABLE (though I don't have them often). I do have the falling ones a lot. Do me a favor and review if you want. So far I haven't gotten any on the second... That one was a weaker one. This whole dream theme is just awkward to write. The dreams are hard to describe without it sounding like a bad acid trip. No excuses, though :D Nice little twist, huh? Please review or I won't continue! Like I said finding all the symbolism is a bitch, so I could just trash this story and do a different one... Thanks for reading! _


	4. Saltpeter, Saffron, Pepper, Waist, Etc

_Saltpeter: Grief Saffron: Deceitful Lover Pepper: Annoyance Waist: Pun on "Wasting Time" Sunrise: New Beginning_

Canada sat at his dinner table with his head buried in his arms. His eyes felt swollen, but he refused to cry. He had spent too many nights like that and it just wasn't worth it anymore. He felt stupid anyway. It was time for him to be a man and face the facts.

They simply were that for most of his life Canada had been ignored. He was invisible, perpetually hidden in his brother's shadow. France had always been there, though. Maybe not in public, but in private it was only Canada. Canada had started to look forward to seeing France after a while. His insides would jump pleasantly when France would grab his hand under the table at meetings. His mind would go numb when he would kiss him.

Before Canada knew it, he was in love with France and from France's words and actions, it seemed he was, too. How could Canada have possibly known it was all a big lie? When did he start to realize?

Maybe it was after the fifth time France started to not show up for dates, like he had done that night. His excuses were so shallow and transparent. "Mon cher, my boss held me late. You know how popular Paris is right now. I was in charge of tourist duty…."

Which would've been okay if he hadn't used the same excuse fifty million times and in that… that… _tone_. That tone which showed he didn't care that he had totally left Canada hanging. Canada sighed and tried closing eyes for a second. He slipped into unconsciousness…

He was looking down into a big pot. It was filled with red, small twigs and white powder. He recognized the powder instantly. It was potassium nitrate. What his brother called saltpeter and was used as a major component in gunpowder. He picked up a red, twiggy thing and spit it out, the bitter taste burning his tongue. _Saltpeter and saffron_?

The taste didn't go away. It increased, but changed flavors. Canada felt like he had taken a huge bite out of a green pepper. He tried not to retch. Canada had never liked the taste of them.

He felt a hand grab his waist. He spun around and saw only a blank expanse of light blue wall. The same color as the walls in France's ornate sitting room, the place where Canada had lost his… A light, glittering and beautiful, replaced it. Canada smiled, looking into the sunrise…

The morning Sun burnt his eyes. He raised his head and groaned. His neck was stiff. Once his mind had cleared up he shot out of his chair. Today was the day that he set himself free.

A few phone calls, a somewhat lengthy flight, and a ride in a Canadian government vehicle later he arrived at the front steps of an impressive French mansion. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

He knocked on the door politely. After a minute he did it more forcefully. "Tiens bon! Tiens bon! Je serai là dans une minute!" shouted a groggy sounding voice. Canada glared at the door impatiently.

A very disheveled France opened the door. Canada reeled back from the sudden, overpowering smell of alcohol. France's face took on a look of shock. "Mon cher…"

"No, no. Don't mon cher me. I'm tired of your excuses. I finally see what you are. You never loved me. So who are all the different nations you cheated with on me? England? My own brother?"

"YOU ASS!" Canada shouted, after seeing the guilty look on France's face. "Who else?"

"¡Cuando regreses a un amigo cama!" A very distinctly Spanish voice came from another room. The look on Canada's face absolutely shattered France's heart.

"I do love you! Please believe me!" France shouted as Canada walked away.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry, France, but you're just not worth it anymore," Canada said quietly, looking back for the last time.

~~~~~~ _Hmmm... I don't know how well I like this chapter. I wish it had more... heat to it, you know? But it's what it is. I totally know what Canada is going through. BTW! Translations: "Hold on! Hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" and "Come back to bed, amigo!". Oh, yes. I'm not sure why I always make France the bad guy. Thank you for reviewing, you few who have! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU. Please review and this chapter will be dedicated to you, too! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Baby Carriage, Kiss, Blue, and Cliff

_Baby Carriage: The urge to start a family Kiss: Love Blue: Devotion Cliff: Life-altering decisions_

There was no noise. It was as if Finland were standing in a vacuum. The clock ceased to tick, the fire didn't crackle, and even the beat of his heart was silent. The only thing he could see was Sweden, his aqua eyes filled with what was slowly turning into heartbreak.

Finland couldn't take it and before he realized what he was doing he was running outside in the cold and in the night. He wasn't sure where to go, but a laughably unimaginable amount of years had trained him to see in the dark and to ignore the cold. Finland spotted the shed in the distance and ran to the other side of it. He slumped against the wall.

He felt the alien feeling of warm tears running down his cold face and he wiped them away, not sure why he was crying. Sweden had told him he loved him. Finland had always known it in the bottom of his heart, but he just didn't know how to respond.

He let his mind go numb… He couldn't help but jump a little in his skin when he saw the ground from the height he was standing at. The cliff was wide, though, so Finland wasn't too afraid. There was a baby carriage beside him.

It was blue. Not baby boy blue, but dark navy blue, the color of Sweden's uniform. Finland approached it and delicately moved aside the curtain covering the inside. It was empty. He straightened up and smiled at Sweden, who was standing on the other side. The space in between them was effortlessly closed and Finland felt Sweden kiss him, wrapping his arms around him. The kiss was as blurry as Sweden's face. There was no taste, warmth, or feeling, but it made Finland's head spin pleasantly. When they broke apart, Finland found himself plunged into the cold again.

He raised his head and rested it against the wooden wall. Finland was surprised to hear Sealand move beside him. He was holding Hanatamago and he let him down, sitting beside Finland.

"Papa loves you," he said in the simplest way.

"I know," Finland whispered, trying to hold the emotion from his voice.

"I think he has for a long time. I overheard Denmark say that you and Sweden have been together since the beginning of time, whether you're aware of it or not. Iceland told me not to mention it, though."

"Iceland was right," he said with a bitter note in his voice.

"Do you love Papa? You know, that's why I think he bought me. For you, since you seem like someone who would want kids and be good with them," Sealand chirped as he watched Hanatamago dig in the snow.

Finland was a little shocked that Sealand had such deep thoughts. He guessed it was true. Finland always assumed Sweden wanted children and that Sealand had been the perfect opportunity. Finland did want children. He wanted a family. He couldn't think of anyone else who he would want on with. He had always been by his side and now it seemed he always would.

"Yes, I love your Papa…" Finland laughed, getting up and making his way back to the house.

He found Sweden in the living room there. His head was in his hands and he was motionless. "Su-san…"

Sweden turned mechanically. Finland didn't stop walking and just like in the dream, the space was closed effortlessly. His mouth pressed against Sweden's and he made an _mmph_ noise.

The kiss deepened. Finland ran his fingers through Sweden's hair and Sweden pulled Finland into his lap. Their mouths moved against each other until Finland breathily asked the question that made both of their faces redden. "Bedroom?"

They never broke apart on the way and Sweden kicked the door closed before he threw Finland on the bed. Their clothes were pulled off hastily and Sweden ran his hands down Finland's side. "I love ya."

"Oh, Su-san, I love you, too." Their bodies were rocking together now and Finland swallowed some moans. He grabbed Sweden's cock and Sweden gasped, grabbing Finland's side a little too hard. Finland yelped, making him back up.

Sweden was about to apologize, when he saw the look on Finland's face. He blushed as he realized that Finland liked it. Sweden pressed his fingers against his lips. He took them in and sucked on them, running his tongue over them. Sweden entered them into Finland one at a time and poor Finland put his bravest face forward.

He felt Sweden enter him and their eyes locked. He felt something rage inside of him, a heat that he had never felt before. Finland moaned when Sweden hit that spot. Sweden's eyes were cloudy, surrounded by Finland. He was surrounded by his smell, his taste, his warmth, his body, and the moment Sweden had been waiting centuries for had finally arrived.

He hit that spot until Finland's back was arching and Sweden put his fingers in Finland's mouth again in quick thinking. Finland bit into them, muffling his screams. One day, when Sealand was out of the house, then maybe they could have loud sex, but as of this time it was best to keep it quiet.

With his other hand he jerked Finland off until he came and Sweden soon followed. They collapsed and around an hour later, Sweden found himself brushing the hair away from Finland's sleeping face. He had a big responsibility now that he had a family to take care of…

~~~~~~~~~_ OMG I'm running on nothing. I'm so tired and I have to finish a book by tomorrow... Yet, of course, i wanted to continue this. Thank you for the reviews, btw. My next pairings? Well, I tend not to plan beforehand, but there will be **AmericaXEngland**, **SeaLat**, **LietXPol**, **AustriaXHungary**, and **ChinaXRussia**.I think that's all... There might be more chapters then that, though... I think if you smacked into Finland, you'd think, "Isn't he a sweetie!" but you wouldn't think him a wimp. Thank you for reading!!!! Mucho appreciated! Please review!  
_


	6. Roses, Parrots, and Winter

_Blue, Red, and White Roses: The Unattainable, Love, and Innocence Parrot: Obnoxious Person Winter: Depression_

England threw his bag down along with his coat on the floor. He felt like he was walking through water as he made his way to the old leather couch. The World Meeting had been beyond stressful. Germany's yelling, Italy's whining, America's rambling… _America_…

England was in his study. There was a silver-grey glow from the floor to ceiling windows, and the trees outside were bare and glittering with ice. Just the image made him shiver.

On his desk there was a crystal vase, icier looking than the trees. It was filled with red, white, and blue roses. England approached them and touched them gently. They were perfectly symmetrical, almost too perfect to be real.

England was admiring them, drifting off to a peaceful reflection, when he heard a loud call. He spun, falling back on his desk as he looked around the room. With surprising stealth, he made his way to the corner where he had his old sword displayed. He took it in his hand and it felt like hugging an old friend. England made his way into the middle of the room, jumping a little at another sharp noise.

There was a glaringly bright parrot sitting on his mantelpiece. It squawked again. It was mocking him, reminding him of what he did not have and what he never would. It was haunting him, more phantom than even Poe's raven.

"GO!" England yelled, brandishing his sword. The parrot did not move. "Go, go, go! Leave! _Please_…"

England felt his eyes burn. He was sick, alone, and scared. Then he felt warm arms wrap him up. He was startled and swung around, pressing the tip of the blade to whoever's throat. England's breath caught… _America_…

"America… What the hell are you doing here?" England whispered. He stumbled back a little. America looked at him blankly. "Get out of my house," warned England, trying to look menacing but feeling like he was failing miserably. He looked at the man who had been like his little boy, his brother, his soldier, and now someone he was in irrevocably in love with.

America grabbed England and yanked the sword out of his hand. It fell to the ground with a clatter. He grabbed England with a bruising grip and threw him clear cross the room towards his desk. He landed on it and he heard the vase shatter as it was pushed to the ground. America grabbed his ankles, pulling him closer and ripping of his clothes. He kissed England's mouth roughly, shoving his tongue in.

England started struggling and fighting, but America was too strong. He ended up letting go, blushing at how America's aggressiveness felt amazing to him. America yanked him off the desk, turned him around, and slammed his head onto it with an iron grip. He could feel that America was suddenly naked as he arched over his body to kiss England's neck.

America's fingers traced England's lips before plunging them in. He took them out and roughly jammed them inside England. He yelled out in a combination of pain and pleasure. America made sure he was ready before he entered England suddenly.

The feeling was strange. America filled him to the hilt, pressing against his prostate. England screamed as lights flashed around him. America pulled out and slammed back in. The pain was mixing with pleasure and England felt tears running down his eyes. England realized he had been pressing himself against his desk, the hard wood taking care of his painfully hard erection.

He came loudly on it, splashing it with cum and riding out his violent orgasm. The room began to spin and the feeling of America coming was getting fainter and fainter.

England wiped the tears from his eyes and buried his face into the couch. No, he would never probably ever get to kiss America. He would never be held in his arms or be able to look him in the eyes and tell him he loved him, but...

"If only in my dreams," he sobbed.

_~~~~~~~ That came out sort of depressing. Poor England.. He's no fool. He knows America won't ever fall for him. Or maybe... **This is a very special story! It's a present to Vannah for her birthday! Happy B-day! **She wanted America to be a little rough. Sorry it came out so surreal and depressing... Please review, my little sweet peas. It shall make me ever so happy. I don't know who will be next! Maybe some SeaLat perhaps?_


	7. Nudity, Daffodils, and a Dagger

_Nudity: Fear of Being Exposed Daffodil: Optimism Handing Over a Dagger: Overcoming Obstacles_

Latvia stared at the amber-colored liquid. He had promised Lithuania he would stop until he was at least a bit older, but the promise was the furthest thing from his mind as his pale, shaky hand poured himself another drink. He wasn't aiming to get himself drunk anyways and, besides, had he not been through enough trouble and strife?

He started to get dizzy and for a second his eyes focused on the decanter. It was Russia's and something Latvia had grabbed blindly. He realized his mistake. This was Russia's special decanter that he used in… dangerous situations. Latvia's head hit the table with a thud.

He was suddenly in the same place he had been several hours ago. He had been sitting beside a large pond at Sweden's house. How could he have known that Russia was visiting with some small business?

Latvia had been sitting there with Sealand, who was playing with Hanatamago like usual. It was cold and they started scooting closer and closer until they were right beside each other. Even in a dream, everything was exactly how it was and Latvia looked into Sealand's blue eyes… And before they knew it any space between them was closed.

It wasn't anything heavy, but the kiss was still earnest. Sealand wrapped his arms around Latvia's waist and Latvia put his hands on Sealand's back. Their lips were pressed together, making him dizzy. How could Latvia possibly have known that Sweden and Russia were walking out woods at that moment?

Time stopped and Latvia felt like he was on fire. Both elder nation's eyes were widened with surprise. Latvia jumped up, running blindly. He smacked into Finland hard.

The second he hit the slightly bigger nation the flashback part of the dream stopped. He was beside the pond again, glassy and gray. Latvia realized with a start he was naked. He tried to cover as much as possible as he hopped towards a giant daffodil that would cover the right spot. He saw Sealand standing on the other side. Latvia wanted to apologize for everything. He was always scared, fainting all the time. Now he failed to see Russia and Sweden before he kissed Sealand. What if Russia hurt Sealand? It would be all his fault.

Latvia felt the cold, silver dagger in his hand. It was small, but he guessed it would do the trick if someone had enough strength. Maybe Sealand could use it to protect himself? Latvia smiled to himself. Sealand might be small, but he had a lot of spirit. He loved that about him.

Latvia reached over the daffodil, handing Sealand the dagger. As Sealand took it, Latvia imagined he could hear his voice calling his name. "_Latvia_… _Latvia_… **LATVIA**!"

Latvia shot up, regretting the movement instantly. The pain in his head was excruciating. Sealand was still shaking him mercilessly. "You wouldn't wake up!" he said, sounding panicked.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm okay. Wait! Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Latvia frantically asked, slowly coming back to his senses. He looked around the room.

"Yeah! I don't know why you ran away. Papa is fine with us and Finland was really worried! He said you ran into him and then just kept running!"

"Yeah, but Russia… Russia…"

"Don't worry about him! Papa talked to him about it. Russia just said that the heart wants what the heart wants and that it'd be a shame to break up young love!" chirped Sealand, smiling happily.

There was a beat of silence. "I love you." Latvia grabbed Sealand suddenly, holding him tight and burying his face in his neck.

Sealand laughed. "I love you, too! Why are you acting so afraid?"

Latvia made a vow right there that he would never let Russia touch Sealand…

_~~~~~ Ugh... My eyes BURN. So this one I'm not pleased with. I revised and revised and revised. I'm still not happy with it. Please review! Some of you have, which you have my deepest gratitude, but I'm not getting nearly as many as I want! So if I don't get at least four, I won't continue... If I do, then the next one will be RussiaXChina. Thanks for reading 3_


	8. Ice, Wardrobes, Badge, Oaks, and Dancing

_Walking on Ice- Emotions Will Crash Through Wardrobe- Transitional Period Flash A Badge- A Symbol of Stature Oak Tree- Strength and Wisdom Dancing- Happiness and Joy_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" China yelled, slamming the door. It had finally happened. The oldest of them all, the wisest, the most elegant (in his opinion, at least), had lost all composure. After all these years, Russia would still not leave him alone!

Maybe it was all China's fault. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him that one time. But he had made it clear afterwards that he wasn't willing to continue. Russia was unstable and China had seen Lithuania during those… those… times. Anyway, China was too busy for such frivolous things.

He stomped all the way to his bedroom, which was elegantly draped in red. China was in a strange mood. He was absolutely exhausted, but too down on himself to climb into bed. He wasn't in the mood to feel lazy and worthless.

There were a collection of pillows in the corner and he collapsed on that. China laid there for a while, dragging his fingers along the patterns on his expensive carpet until he fell asleep. Since as long as he could remember, his dreams had always been alarmingly vivid and this time was no different.

The pain in his ass almost felt real. He struggled to help himself up off the ice when he heard that bone chilling crack ice makes when you know it's about to break and leave you to die in the cold black. China looked around for a place to escape, but all he could see was a barren, slick, white field.

He took a deep breath, stuck his foot out, and started to walk. He kept his eyes trained on the ice, until by habit he looked up. There was a wooden wardrobe not a couple steps away. It wasn't anything special. It was just plain wood with no artistic touch about it. China took the handle and pried the door open with some force. At the back of the wardrobe was an equally plain door.

He sighed. It seemed like he didn't even get rest in his sleep. He climbed in the wardrobe, opened the door, and arrived in a much warmer, grass-filled field. In the center of it was a huge oak tree. It was strong and leafy, standing still despite the heavy wind. There was something glittering underneath it. China made his way to the oak, picking up the badge beneath it. It was a golden dragon and he instantly knew it was his. He showed it to the tree, expecting something before he started dancing. He danced and danced and danced. Hip hop, waltz, ballet… He danced, not caring who saw him. He was a pretty damn good dancer anyway.

China jolted awake. He was confused for a second before he looked out the window and saw that the sky was black. "_I must have been more tired than I had thought_…" China whispered to himself.

He sighed. He knew what he needed to do. There were a lot of things he had lied to himself about and now that he knew the truth, he could fix some problems. He found himself approaching some sort of mansion in Moscow. He didn't knock. He walked straight through, past Belarus, up the stairs to the office where he knew he'd be.

China pushed the ornate doors open and found Russia was behind his desk. "China?" he asked, obviously startled to see him of all people, unannounced, and at that time of night. China made his way determinedly towards him. China was sure he was breathtaking with his hair gleaming, his stride beautifully royal, and that look in his eyes… Terrifyingly feral… He grabbed his face on each side, his grip solid. He smashed his lips into Russia's. China's tongue brushed against Russia's lips and Russia let him in with a growl. Their tongues met before China buried his fingers in soft, dirty blonde hair and tore Russia's face from his own.

"Leave me alone," China hissed, his voice low, sensual, and terrifying. He left the office, ignoring the feeling of amethyst, pain-filled eyes boring into his slender back, and walked out the door into the street.

_~~~~ Complicated feelings, man... Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Please review this one. If you like, you can help me decide which one to do next (**PoLiet or PrussiaXAustria)**. I was originally going to make a AustriaXHungary for a friend who is a little more cautious about what she views, but she decided to get all moral on me. Sorry this has no smut, but the next will have either Poland or Prussia, so expect something! (Hahahahaha...) I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Teeth, Magnolia Tree, and an Ogre

_Teeth- Outward Appearance Magnolia Tree- Need of Acknowledgment Ogre- Self-Criticism_

"I'm just really sorry, Poland. I'm too busy. I hate to ditch on you again, but it's just not possible," Lithuania apologized, his voice hushed. His Boss must be around.

"Whatever." Poland slammed the phone on the receiver and sat down. He stared at the phone for a good twenty minutes before he got up and went to his bedroom. He climbed in his bed, depressed. There was a mirror on the table beside it. The mirror was an old thing, made of tarnished silver and chipped, carved vines. It had once been something of beauty, but now it was just another piece of junk.

He picked it up and looked into it. There was the same pale skin, same blonde hair, same green eyes, but it was the same as Liet had seen over hundreds of years. Poland was getting older and he felt himself fading away. He sat the mirror beside him and buried his face into the pillow.

It wasn't too long before he was standing in a room full of mirrors. Poland started to panic, but all he could see was his image over and over. He approached one cautiously with his hand outstretched. His fingers brushed the cool surface and Poland took a closer look at himself. He grinned. His teeth were pretty and white. He had a nice smile.

They started to darken and yellow. Poland stepped back with a gasp as they turned a rotten shade of green. He covered his mouth and spun around. In the opposite mirror there was the image of a magnolia tree. It had large, white flowers and shiny, green leaves. His fingers touched the surface of the mirror and it wrinkled like a pond does when you toss a pebble in it.

The image of the tree morphed into a large, hideous creature with scaly, green skin and red eyes. Poland fell back, terrified. A clawed hand reached out of the mirror towards Poland….

He woke up with a yell. Poland waited until his heart slowed before he climbed out. "So Liet thinks I'm, like, old or something, huh? I'll totally show him," he said to himself as he dug through drawers. He knew that Liet would be home late tonight (or early tomorrow morning) and that would be the perfect time to prove to him that Poland was definitely, totally not old.

Several hours later Liet stumbled through the door into the house. The whole day was stressful and he knew the situation at home wouldn't be any better. Lithuania climbed up the stairs and nudged the door open with his foot. _The light is on?_

He stopped as soon as he laid eyes on his bed. Lying there, spread out like some emperor or empress, was Poland in a black, lacy corset, fishnets, and black high heels. One of his legs were stretched, while the other was bent, and Lithuania traced from his foot all the way to a certain spot before he met Poland's eyes. There was an odd, burning look in them. "Like, stop staring and touch me, Liet," Poland whined. The sound went straight to Lithuania's groin.

"Gladly," he laughed, straddling Poland. His fingers traced down the corset to his thighs. Poland had his eyes closed and Lithuania jerked him up suddenly and kissed him. He kissed him fiercely and they started to grab at each other, grinding. Clothes were ripped off, shoes were kicked off, and before he knew it, Poland was laying in front of him, completely bare. Lithuania couldn't help but think he looked even more beautiful like this.

They kissed more gently now and Lithuania asked breathily, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Poland chirped as Lithuania hoisted him up. He made sure he was ready with his fingers, brushing against that spot a couple of times just to see Poland in ecstasy.

He entered slowly with Poland's legs on his shoulders and they struck up a rhythm. Lithuania increased the speed and Poland's head kept knocking against the headboard. Poland started to moan and Lithuania's breathing became heavy.

"Oh, man, Liet! I love you! I love you! I really, really, really love you!" Poland shouted, coming on Lithuania.

"I love you, too," he choked with one last thrust. It took him a while before he had the energy to roll on the other side.

"So you don't think I'm old or ugly?" whispered Poland, scooting closer to him.

"Of course I don't! You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Lithuania said, bewildered. Where did he get that idea? And when did Poland ever whisper?

"Really?"

"Really."

Poland smiled.

~~~~~~~~~ _I'm really sorry if you wanted **PrussiaXAustria **first, but the idea for this one popped in my head. It was actually from seeing the video for a song about being beautiful... No matter what they say... Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think! Thank you for all who have! _


	10. Ram, Salt, Sand Castle, and Vitamins

_Ram- Impulsiveness Salt- New Zest and Vigor Sand Castle- Something Won't Last Vitamins- Strengthening Oneself_

Austria let out a moan as his nails scraped at the headboard. He heard Prussia chuckle darkly behind him with a roll of his hips. He hit Austria's prostate again, making Austria scream. His breathing was shallow and short, and he couldn't stop thinking about how good this felt.

That thought had always shocked Austria. Even though he realized this a long time ago, when Prussia was still something and the sex was less needy and gentler, it still continued to shock him to this day. He didn't feel guilty at all. Lately Prussia fucking him had become more frequent. It seemed like every time Germany left the house (after a thinly veiled, stuttered excuse about Italy having trouble with his roof leaking or something ridiculous), Austria would feel those white, thin fingers ghost up his stomach. The relationship had always made Austria stress a little less and it made him feel... _new_.

And even though Austria loved Hungary, she couldn't feed that primal monster deep within him. Prussia could. He definitely could. He haunted his thoughts, and even his dreams at night. In one way or another, he was always **THERE**, even if he didn't appear. Austria had dreamt one of those dreams the night before.

He had been on the beach with a ram. The ram was strong and beautiful, gracefully darting out into the ocean. The blue waves consumed it and it disappeared into the depths. Austria could taste the salt on his lips from the ocean spray. He continued to walk until he came to a wonderfully sculpted sand castle. It sprawled across the shore, complex as any castle Austria had seen in real life. Half buried in sand by his feet was a medicine bottle with a crimson cap. In black lettering it said _Vitamine_ and he shook it to hear it rattle.

The dream had hazed out. The content has puzzled Austria, but the feeling he had in the dream had been startlingly familiar. Any memories he had about it were blacking out as he let out a loud moan. "Ah… AH!" Austria came, screaming Prussia's name and feeling dirty for it.

The tightening was too much for him and Prussia came shortly after. They were a sticky, hot, tangled mess on the bed and Austria sighed. It was meaningless, wasn't it? It was just for pleasure. He was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed two crimson eyes on him. There was a look in them that was alarming and Austria felt his breath catch as he felt Prussia's hand on his chin, tilting it up.

He kissed him. Austria felt his weak legs grow weaker as Prussia consumed him. Once they broke away there was only silence left in the room. They were both confused and stunned. After all they had done, Prussia had never kissed Austria on the lips. Not once. Austria groaned. Maybe things were a bit more complicated than he had thought…

_~~~~ And that's the end of that, my friends! The last chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but, truth be told, this isn't my favorite pairing. Review, please! Seriously! I'm going to be starting a new story probably really soon. It will have more pairings, characters, chapters... I already have two ideas in mind that maybe I'll combine... So, anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!_


End file.
